Die Braut die sich nicht traut
by Neara1
Summary: Ginny wird einen Muggelprinzen heiraten. Alles ist geplant aber was wenn sie sich doch umentschedet?Für jemanden aus ihrer Vergangenheit...
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine erste FF, die ich auf poste und ich hoffe ihr lest so was gerne.

Es geht um Ginny und sie ist verlobt und soll einen Muggelprinzen heiraten. Doch dann tauch auf einmal jemand aus ihrer Verganenheit auf und bringt alles durcheinander. Welche Rolle wird diese Person in ihrem Leben haben und entscheidet sie sich am Ende doch für sie?

Hier erfährt ihr es. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

LG

Neara

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Ginny öffnete die Augen und räkelte sich im Bett. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zugezogen, doch trotzdem erkannte man an dem kleinen Spalt, dass es schon Tag war. Sie streifte also die Seidenbettwäsche von ihrem Körper und stand leise auf um den Mann nicht zu wecken, welcher neben ihr schlief. Durch die Halbdunkelheit schlich sie zum Badezimmer und genehmigte sich eine kurze kalte Dusche. Sie duschte immer kalt morgens, Abends oder Mittags immer warm. Eine seltsame Angewohnheit, noch aus der Schulzeit. Stop!

Sie wollte nicht an ihre Schulzeit denken.

Sie verließ das Badezimmer nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und lief den Schlafraum entlang zu einer der beiden großen Türen. Sie stieß die erste auf und betrat ein Ankleidezimmer. Ein sehr großes Zimmer, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr Kinderzimmer doppelt so klein war. Doch die meisten Sachen die hier hingen waren Anzüge und Hosen, Krawatten, Jeans Schuhe, T-Shirts – alles Männersachen. Ihre Klamotten nahmen den wenigsten Platz weg, denn nur an einer Wand hingen Kleider Röcke und andere Frauenutensilien. Doch das war trotzdem weitaus mehr, als sie von zuhause kannte. Und dies war ja nur ein Teil ihrer Garderobe, der Rest, die alltäglichen legeren Klamotten befanden sich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in London. Dies waren sozusagen ihre Wochenendkleider. Sachen in denen man sich präsentierte. Aus einer der Schubladen zog sie weiße Unterwäsche hervor und zog sie sich an. Dann holte sie ein weißes Kleid von der Stange. Ein knielanges Kleidchen, ohne Ärmel aber mit Kragen an dessen linker Seite ein Krokodil prangte. Lacoste! Mitlerweile war sie mit Muggelmarken bestens vertraut. Gerade als sie sich das Kleid über dem Kopf zog, raschelte es an der Tür und ein Mann kam verschlafen herein. „Morgen Schatz" lies er verlauten und griff nach Unterwäsche. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Danke Rick, blendend. Hast du irgendwelche Verpflichtungen heute?"

„Ach immer doch." Er runzelte die Stirn „Mein Vater bedrängt mich nach Kairo zu fliegen und Alice möchte mit mir den Ball besprechen. Der Rest ist mehr oder weniger nebensächlich"

„Das ist ja fürchterlich" Sie hatte sich angezogen und suchte sich ein paar weißer, flacher Ballerinas aus. „Muss das jetzt schon sein, ich fahre am Montag, bis dahin kannst du doch die Geschäfte verschieben.

„Das ist unmöglich Ginny, das weist du, vor allem die Sache mit dem Ball. Das geht dich ja auch etwas an, Alice möchte deine Meinung auch hören."

Ginny lächelte. Alice, die Stiefmutter ihres Verlobten bezog Ginny immer mit ein. Es war eine komische Sache, wenn sie sie rief um nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Sie erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass sie sich begegneten. Sie trug ein blutrotes, sündhaft teures Kleid, welche Rick bezahlt hatte aber sie sich selber aussuchte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag versucht sie zu einem Kostüm in einer dezenteren Farbe zu überreden aber sie lies sich bei der Garderobe nicht reinreden. Schließlich trug sie das Kleid und Alice war begeistert. „Wie wundervoll es ist jung zu sein, ich habe diese Farbe auch getragen als ich in deinem Alter war. Jetzt ist es für mich leider nicht mehr angemessen"

Nein für Ginny wäre dieses knappe Kleidchen auch nicht mehr angemessen . Sie hatte jetzt eine Rolle zu spielen. Die Rolle einer guten, perfekten Verlobten.

Sie beobachtete den gossen Verlobungsring, welchen ihr Rick geschenkt hatte. Er war aus Platin, die glitzernden Steinchen waren Diamanten. Oh ja und was für eine Rolle sie zu spielen hatte.

Rick, Richard! Welchen Unterschied das ausmachte. Richard, Prinz von Wales, ihr zukünftiger Ehemann. Sie, Virginia Ginny Weasley würde einen Muggelprinzen heiraten.

Rick war fertig geduscht und angezogen als sie von Frisiertisch aufstand und Anstalten machte nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen.

„Geh ruhig vor, ich muss noch ein paar Telefonate mache, ich komme dann nach."

Ginny verließ also Ricks Räume und bewegte sich völlig selbstverständlich nach unten in den Speisesaal.

Das Schloss, war riesig, gebaut um zu verwirren und zu imponieren. Aber wenn man sieben Jahre nach Hogwarts ging, dann war der Buckingham Palace einem einfach wie ein Schuhkarton. Nein, nicht an die Schulzeit denken, ermahnte sie sich und betrat einen der vielen Wohnzimmer.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen und Freude bemerkte sie, dass fast die ganze Sippe versammelt war. Der König und seine Frau fehlten, aber hier war der jüngere Prinz samt zwei Stiefgeschwister.

„Oh Harry"

„Na mein Schatz" Der Bruder ihres Verlobten zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Wusste gar nicht dass du hier bist, irgendwie sagt mir keiner was."

„Nicht wundern Harry, ich wusste auch nicht dass du hier bist"

Er stand höflich auf und wartete bis sie sich setzte, dabei begrüßte sie die anderen Beiden. Der Mann, Justin, hatte sich kurz erhoben und schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand, doch die Frau, seine Schwester Lora, grüßte nur kurz mit einem „Guten Morgen"

„Ich dachte du bleibst noch länger in Long Island."

„Nein Cameron wollte nicht, sie ist in ihrem letzten Jahr und hat noch zu lernen. Damit ihr das besser gelingt musste sie mich die ganze Zeit quälen und mich von Designer zu Designer schleppen."

„Oh armer Harry" In ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk. Harrys Freundin Cameron war eine schöne, verschwenderische, kluge und liebenswürdige Frau. Sie war einige Jahre jünger als Ginny und studierte Medizin, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

„Ach sie hat was für dich gekauft, ich kann mich nicht erinnern ob es Schuhe oder ein Kleid oder Beides waren. Sie meinte auf jeden Fall, dass ihr so was nicht steht, aber dass es an dir blendend aussehen würde." Harry machte eine Pause „Wo ist übrigens mein Bruder"

Wie aufs Wort kam Rick herein, einen Brief lesend, die Brille locker auf der Nase hängend.

„Hey Harry, auch da?"

„Er klopfte seinen Bruder auf die Schulter und begrüßte freundlich sine Stiefgeschwister. Lora die bis jetzt nur geschwiegen hatte fing mit ihm eine Unterhaltung über Polo an. Ginny achtete nicht auf die Etikette und unterhielt sich immer noch mit Harry. Man könnte sagen, dass er und seine Freundin die besten Freunde waren, die sie in der Muggelwelt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn auf der Uni kennen gelernt und hatte natürlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung wer er ist. Sie kam ja da noch frisch aus der Zauberwelt. Es war ungefähr so, dass nach der Endschlacht sie die ganze Atmosphäre nicht verkraften konnte. Bill, Charly und Percy waren tot. Ihre Mutter niedergeschmettert und als ihr Vater einmal sagte, dass man es als Muggel leichter hatte nahm sie ihn beim Wort. Als Jahrgangsbeste bewarb sie sich in der Abteilung für Muggel-Magier Korrespondenz und erhielt ein Stipendium für die Muggeluniversität Oxford. Seit damals lebte sie wie ein Muggel, ohne Zauberstab und mit kleinst möglicher Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt. Sie studierte Journalismus und englische Literatur. Muggelliteratur versteht sich, doch ihr machte alles wahnsinnig viel Spaß. Sie schrieb und las für ihr leben gern. Seit sie schreiben konnte führte sie ja auch ein Tagebuch. Na ja nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts verging ihr die Lust am Tagebuchschreiben zwar, doch in all dem Stress bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihr etwas fehlte. Als sie aber wieder zu schreiben anfing, verstand sie nicht wie sie es aushalten konnte. Tagebücher mied sie trotzdem immer noch.

Sie schrieb politische und literarische Artikel, Kurzgeschichten, Gedichte und eine Zeit lang war sie sogar als Kolumnistin für eine Frauenzeitung beschäftigt.

In einer Literaturvorlesung fing sie aber eine Diskussion mit Harry an und er lud sie zum Essen ein, damit sie weiter diskutieren konnten. Erst als ein kleines Mädchen zu ihm kam und höflich um ein Photo mit dem Prinzen bat, merkte sie wer er war. Ihr war das peinlich, er schien belustigt und sie erzählte ihm, dass ein Freund von ihr auch sehr berühmt war und die ganze Zeit angestarrt wurde. Irgendwie brachte Harry sie dazu ihm zu erzählen das es ihr bester Freund war, welcher jetzt mit seiner Freundin in Frankreich lebte. Er brachte sie dazu ihm zu erzählen, dass drei ihrer Brüder tot waren, dass sie seitdem von zuhause weggegangen ist, weil sie es nicht ertrug dort zu leben. Sie erzählte ihm das und vieles mehr und seitdem waren sie unzertrennlich. So lernte sie auch Richard kennen und er verliebte sich in sie. Der Rest ist, wie man o schön sagt, Geschichte…


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für die Reviews. Die Geschichte spielt in unserer Zeit und die Königsfamilie ist der Englischen wohl sehr, sehr ähnlich ;)

Viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel

LG

Neara

Ginny stand vor einem langen Spiegel und betrachtete ihre Gestalt. Das schwarze Kleid stand ihr gut und betonte ihre Figur, doch die Designerin fand, dass es sie zu blass machte.

„Kein schwarz Ginny, damit fällt man nicht auf" Bemerkte Königin Alicia und deutete auf ein blaues Kleid, „Wie wäre es damit"

Wie angeordnet zog sie auch dieses an und sofort wieder aus, zu breit, formte den Busen nicht richtig.

„Und wie wäre es mit weiß, das ist die Farbe der Saison und niemand wird sicher weis tragen. Deine Figur ist aber zierlich genug, dir könnte es stehen."

Und tatsächlich, als Diane den nächsten Kleiderwagen reinschob und ihr ein Kleid vorsichtig anlegte schien es wie angegossen. Oben war es schmal, der eine Teil trägerlos und der andere der darüber ging bildete noch eine Art Kleid aus Spitze, welches ihren Rücken nur mit einem Wasserfallausschnitt bedeckte.

„Eindeutig perfekt!" sagte Alicia und umrundete Ginny von allen Seiten. „Du wirst eine phantastische Prinzessin abgeben, meine Liebe, dieser Ball ist erst der Anfang."

Bei dieser Unterhaltung hatte sich die Designerin Diane einfach aus dem Raum entfernt, denn ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt. Und dies schien sich zu einem persönlichen Gespräch zwischen der Königin und Virginia Weasley zu entwickeln.

„Ich werde dir den passenden Schmuck bringen lassen, die alte Königin hatte etwas für die Frau ihrer Enkelsöhne vorgesehen. Es ist mir gerade erst in den Sinn gekommen, als ich das Kleid sah."

Ginny stutzte, Königlicher Schmuck, der Ring war ihr schon zu viel gewesen.

„Madame, meinen sie nicht, dass das zu viel ist, schließlich bin ich keine Prinzessin"

„Nein, du wirst aber bald eine sein und dass muss jeder sehen können. Es ist nicht genug, wenn man dich und Richard nur bei Poloturnieren oder in Discos zusammen sieht. Wenn wir einen Ball für die High Society veranstallten und du dort als Richards Begleiterin bist, macht alles dann selbstverständlich. Im Winter geben wir dann einen Empfang zu deinen Ehren, eine Art offizielle Verlobungsfeier, ein Zeichen für die Medien und dann folgt im Frühjahr die Hochzeit. Natürlich geht das etwas zu schnell aber die Stimmung des Volkes sagt eindeutig, dass sie dich bald an Richards Seite sehen wollen. Er sollte vor seinem 28sten Geburtstag heiraten, und das ist ja schon im Mai."

Ginny lächelte freundlich, doch ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Es ging ihr alles viel zu schnell, es war alles schon organisiert, durchgeplant und sie hatte irgendwie Panik alles zu vermasseln. Und in letzter Zeit machte sich sich einfach Sorgen ob alles mit Rick gut laufen würde. Natürlich, er liebte sie abgöttisch und sie liebte ihn auch, doch war das genug?

Irgendwie sah sie dann nur das Schlechteste an ihm. Rick war steif und ernst, zu verantwortungsbewusst und pedantisch ihrer Meinung nach. Er hatte alle Eigenschaften abbekommen die aus ihn einen guten König und Menschen machten aber durch seinen vorsichtigen und bedachten Charakter verlor er an Menschlichkeit. Er hatte kaum Sinn für Humor und war manchmal spießig. Ja und er trug eine Lesebrille. Das mochte sie nicht, dass erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an Harry Potter.

Naja anderseits war Rick liebevoll und vorsichtig, sehr fürsorglich und taktvoll. Nur wenn er wütend war wurde er cholerisch und wild. Er war sehr intelligent, ein guter Gesprächspartner und der vollkommene Gentleman.

Und er liebte sie!

Sie würde warscheinlich niemals eine bessere Gelegenheit kriegen. Ein gutaussehender, intelligenter und reicher Mann, der alles für sie tun würde. Sie wollte nicht daran denken aber ihr fiel eine Bemerkung von Draco Malfoy ein. „Weasley wieso schnappst du dir nicht Potter, was besseres kriegst du eh nie ab."

Es war schon Sonntag und Virginia und Rick waren bei der Königin eingeladen um sich beim Gespräch um den Ball zu beteiligen. Es wurden Kleinigkeiten geregelt, der Ablauf, die Räumlichkeiten, die Getränke und Rick hatte nach kurzer Zeit schon keine Lust mehr. Das Gespräch hatte sich über Stunden hingezogen und als sie fertig waren sagte die Königin zu Ginny, sie würde sie aufsuchen wenn sie wieder in London war um noch ein paar Sachen zu klären.

Am nächsten morgen stieg Ginny in eine schwarze Limousine, die sie von Windsore nach London bringen sollte. Draußen hatte sich eine kleine Menschentraube an Reportern versammelt, die unbedingt die Verlobte des Prinzen sehen wollten. Doch die Glasscheiben waren verdunkelt und Ginny konnte nur traurig nach draußen schauen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit musste sie an Hogwarts denken.


End file.
